Abel Dawne
Abel Dawne is the brother of Cain Dawne and Seth Dawne, and a powerful Saint. Story Birth and Demise Abel Dawne was born son of Adam and Eve, and brother of Seth and Abel. As a Saint, he was a renowned protector of mankind, and quite close to his brother Cain. When Abel decided to face Angra Mainyu, an abomination plaguing the mortal world, Cain could not accept it and accompanied him, assisting him with facing the monstrous Demon God. However, this prove to be their downfall. Angra Mainyu, unable to directly strike down Abel due to the latter's purity, instead cursed Cain with an abominable bloodthirst. In his frenzy, Cain killed Abel as Angra laughed, before disappearing. Abel was thus apparently destroyed, part of his immensely pure Soul merging with the Seven Pillars. Abel's Return Abel was latter summoned at two places at the same time: his empty body was summoned to the Venatio by Angra Mainyu in order to serve as his pawn and torment Cain - now known as the Vampire Luther - while his Soul, still tethered to the Seven Pillars, was manifested as a Divine Servant. Thankfully, this weakened version was saved by a wish from Pyrrha Nikos who allowed his Soul to regain his body. From there, Abel managed to break free of Angra's influence and join the side of his descendant Levy Dawne, guiding her and allowing her to eventually overpower Angra Mainyu, destroying his physical body. Content, Abel went to live in the Cheshire Isle, where he reunited with his brother Luther, celebrating their reunion. Eidolon Abel Part of Abel's Soul, after being tied with the Pillars, was summoned under a more beast-like form as an Eidolon. Still desiring to protect mankind and watch over it, even as Eidolons sought to devour humans after a brutal war, Abel bonded himself to the Evoker Rosalyn May, watching over her and reinforcing her using his powers, eventually supporting her against the cursed Ravana. Appearance Abel is a young man with glimmering white eyes and brown hair, dressed in delicate, white and green silky clothes. As an Eidolon, his appearance is much more imposing, granting him a second, somewhat leonine but still holy, form. Personality While merged with the flow of Life itself, Abel had little in terms of personality, unable to properly speak or form coherent thoughts, acting on blind instinct and self-defense. After being awakened, however, Abel shows his true personality, as a kind, benevolent, friendly, humble, altruistic, forgiving and protective man, one who possesses equal parts wisdom and eagerness to save others. An enlightened man and a teacher, Abel holds no grudge, either towards Angra Mainyu or Luther, and forgives those who hurt him. This does not mean that he is harmless however - far from it, Abel can be extremely threatening to those who attempt to wound his own, especially his family. Nevertheless, Abel is a pacifist at heart and would rather solve most situations through peace and negotiation. Powers * Saint Powers: As a Saint, Abel is a master of Light and can perform miracles. * Vampiric Abilities: Unsurprisingly, Luther is the most powerful of all vampires when it comes to sheer vampiric abilities. He can perform natural Necromancy, possesses crushing Charisma, and can even command to all other Vampires. Furthermore, he possesses none of their traditional weaknesses. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Abel of Capricorn, his abilities are immeasurable due to his Advent. ** Advent: Abel's known Advent is Manifest Eden: Life Grants Life which surrounds him with a garden of pure Anima, mimicking his lost paradise. * Eidolon Abilities: As the Eidolon Abel, he possesses immense light-based abilities as well and can be summoned by talented Summoners. Storylines * Magus Wars : Loyalty features him briefly. * Venatio : True Evil also features him. * Final Fantasy Altera I features him as a central element. Trivia * In the Bible, Torah and Quran, Abel is the brother of Seth and Cain, and the victim of Cain's bloodthirst. * His appearance as an Eidolon on Ultyma is a reference to two things: ** The Eidolon Madeen/Maduin from Final Fantasy, who bears strong resemblance with Abel, lore-wise. ** The recurring spear known as Abel's Lance, which possesses immense powers. Coincidentally, Abel's summoner Rosalyn is a spear-wielder, hence her ultimate weapon being name Abel's Lance. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Venatio Category:Single Plane Category:Ultyma Category:Spirit Category:Dawne Category:Interra